


Hair: The Scent Lingered on Your Pillow

by Kaira00



Series: Korrasami Week 2015 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami week 2015 second day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira00/pseuds/Kaira00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra just misses Asami so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair: The Scent Lingered on Your Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry for posting this late. I'll try to catch up, I promise.

"How long will you be staying there?" She asked, stroking Asami's thick wavy hair.

"Korra, you've been asking me the same question like.." Asami counted her fingers and held them up to Korra's face. "Like ten thousand times. I won't be gone long, love. I promise." She kissed Korra's forehead and snuggled closer to her.

"Won't be gone long, won't be gone long." Korra muttered while stroking Asami's hair.

"You were saying?" She poked her side and Korra groaned.

"I said the last time you said that, you stayed there for three weeks. Three long weeks Asami!" Korra sighed, frustration was showing on her face.  
"Can't you just send someone on behalf of you instead?" She held Asami tighter, as if Asami would evaporate if she held her any less.

"Korra, you know that's not possible. I'm the only one who can do this. It's like a problem that only the Avatar could solve. Please try to understand."

Korra sighed. "I really hate it when you use my job to win an argument." Korra threaded her fingers with Asami's smooth raven flocks, feeling pure softness.

"I promise, I won't be gone long."

They stayed in bed, holding each other close. It's one of their most favorite moments together.

 

*********

 

Korra stayed in the backyard of the Sato Mansion, leaning against one of the posts as she watched Asami's airship fly farther and farther until it was gone out of sight. She was frustrated with Asami leaving her for yet another business trip, though she understood why Asami had to leave. The worse part was, she knew that Asami's promises were always ment to be broken.

The next morning..

Korra didn't sleep well last night, in fact, she didn't sleep at all. Every morning she was use to waking up to Asami's alarm clock then she would bury her face in Asami's raven, jasmine scented hair and whisper how evil every morning was. But today, she layed in bed already missing the sweet scent beside her.

So she buried her face instead to Asami's pillow, hoping it would lessen the loneliness she felt inside.

Later she stood up and readied herself for the meeting with the president and other world leaders. Getting out of bed with a heavy heart was torturous, but attending a meeting was far much worse without Asami pushing her to face her day with head held high.

 

Later...

 

The meeting, thankfully, went really well. The president didn't give them his long speech or demand everyone follow his plan. He just requested everyone's support for the upcoming election and he personally asked the Avatar to see how far the Earth Kingdom had progressed after the election of their first president.

Korra obliged without a second thought; traveling to Earth kingdom was way better than to just sit around waiting for Asami to come back home.

She was scheduled to fly later that day, along with the better half of the Team Avatar. The Bending Brothers, Mako and Bolin.

She didn't bother to call Asami to tell her that she was leaving. She figured that she would be back home before Asami does.

Unbeknownst to her, Asami decided to surprise her with an early return.

Asami arrived home from her business trip two hours after Korra's flight.

She sneaked her way inside the mansion, stifling her giggles. She knew Korra would be like a deer caught in headlights if she saw her in their bedroom door earlier than expected.

Overwhelmed by her own giddiness, she didn't notice the silence in their home. She didn't notice Naga's saddle behind the door was missing. She didn't notice that the kitchen was clean and tidy. And she certainly didn't notice Korra's boots were not scattered everywhere.

She went directly to their bedroom, thinking that Korra might still be sleeping.

When she opened the door, only then did she notice that the Avatar was not home and neither was Naga.

Dread filled her head. Thinking that something might have happened while she was away she immediately called Tenzin and the long wait for the phone to be picked up was making her feel worse.

"Hello? Who is this?! This better be important!!" Meelo answered in a sleepy voice.

"Meelo, it's Asami. I'm sorry if I woke you up early, can you please get your dad?"

She heard shifting sounds and was glad to hear Tenzin's voice on the other line.

"Asami? What's wrong?"

"Tenzin, I cannot find Korra. I was hoping she told you where she went?" She asked, panic was evident in her voice.

"Calm down Asami, she went to Earth Kingdom yesterday. Didn't she tell you?"

"She what?! Uhm, well, no.. How long will she be staying there?"

"Did you two have a fight?" Tenzin asked with pure concern in his voice.

"Well, not really, she was just upset when I left her for a business trip."

"Oh.. That explained why."

"Explained what?"

"Oh nothing. Don't worry Asami, from what I know, she will be back by tomorrow."

Asami wasn't able to reply when she heard the line was cut. It was unusual of Tenzin to just hang up, but knowing that Korra would be back tomorrow eased her worrying heart. Though the thought Korra didn't inform her about her flight to the Earth Kingdom made her feel a little bit of neglect.

She sat on their bed, feeling the warmth left on Korra's side of the bed. That's when she noticed something was missing.

 

*********

 

The next day came and Asami literally jumped out of bed when she heard Korra entering their home with Naga behind her. She ran downstairs ready to scold her for leaving without telling her, but something stopped her. The sight before her confused her, making her wonder whether to be mad at her girlfriend or to shower the Avatar with hugs and kisses, because it was too adorable.

Korra was carrying her pillow.

And that's when she realized what Tenzin meant the other day.

She laughed. Hard.

"Asami?" Korra asked, confused.

She managed to walk downstairs despite her laughing so hard while clutching her stomach.

Korra just stood still, sharing glances with Naga. Naga shrugged and Korra didn't know that was even possible. So she stayed silent unable how to react to her cackling girlfriend.

"Asami?" She called again. This time Asami was able to stand straight and wrap her arms around the Avatar's neck, placing loving kisses on her entire face.

"I really missed you, you know."

"I know, but why were you laughing?"

"Why wouldn't I? I was puzzled as to where my pillow had gone. Only to find it's with you."

"Well, I really missed you and your pillow smells just like your hair. So I brought it along with me. You know." Looking down at the pillow.

"You know if you missed my hair, you could always have some of it." Asami teased.

"Naah.. I'd still prefer carrying your pillow."

Korra grinned then buried her face to Asami's smooth thick wavy hair, inhaling as much scent as her lungs could contain. The scent of Asami's hair lingering on the pillow might have helped her make it through her rough days, but she preferred the real thing, which was Asami's sweet smelling hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thnx, Mr Buddha1800!!


End file.
